


Необъятные небеса

by papugaka



Category: Gundam Unicorn, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Анджело видит в капитане надежду.
Relationships: Full Frontal/Angelo Sauper
Kudos: 1





	Необъятные небеса

Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза Анджело наблюдает, как свет ночника скользит по плечам капитана. При каждом его движении, даже самом незначительном, завитушки сильно вьющихся волос вспыхивают червлёным золотом, и кажется, будто по плечам расплескался жидкий текучий металл. До рассвета ещё далеко, но по едва слышному шороху бумаг Анджело понимает, что капитан сегодня уже вряд ли ляжет. Он редко встаёт одновременно с Анджело, ещё реже — позже него. Анджело отдал бы многое, чтобы узнать, какие мысли поднимают капитана посреди ночи, что не даёт ему порой даже просто придремать. Тёплый свет мягко омывает его фигуру, и Анджело кажется, будто он смотрит на внезапно ожившую картину тех времён, когда человек даже не мог предполагать, что когда-нибудь сможет покорить небо, а позже и заглянуть за его пределы. 

В спальне стоит жуткая стынь, но капитан не накинул на плечи даже халата, и Анджело непроизвольно ёжится — от холода или плохого предчувствия. Ему снилась какая-то дрянь, и он рад, что ничего не запомнил, только тревога осела где-то внутри, как болотная ряска на топкой воде. По правую руку капитана лежит его маска, слепо пялясь в никуда, и в провалах её глазниц клубится мрак, кажущийся почти первобытным. Словно она была живым существом, которое ждёт не дождётся момента, чтобы снова оказаться на своём месте и запустить когти под кожу. 

Сегодня нехорошая ночь.

Я разбудил тебя.

Это от холода. Я закрою окно.

Утро ещё даже не думает заниматься над Палау. Воздух готов зазвенеть от чистоты и прозрачности — Анджело не имел понятия, возможно ли такое в условиях Земли, но на его взгляд техники, регулирующие погоду, в этот раз перестарались в погоне за естественностью. Под окном, отчаянно зевая, шествует караульный. Анджело провожает его взглядом до угла, не особо заботясь о том, что если караульному захочется повертеть головой, то в одном из окон он увидит своего старшего лейтенанта в чём мать родила. А если поднапряжётся, то ещё и вспомнит, чьё это окно. Анджело не смог бы сказать, на что из этого ему более плевать: давно прошли те времена, когда он был способен испытывать стыд за собственную наготу.

Мясо на костях.

Он вздрагивает от особо неприятного порыва ветра и поспешно захлопывает ставни, чувствуя, что совсем околел. Бодрствовать нет сил, а спать больше не хочется. Стекло отрезает от спальни ночные шорохи, и здесь становится немного уютнее. Скомканное одеяло белеет на кровати, похожее на тёплый сугроб, и Анджело ощущает странное удовлетворение, вглядываясь в эту белизну до боли в глазах.

Подойди сюда.

Не мысль, а скорее мыслеформа, сопровождающаяся странным ощущением — словно под череп прямо в мозг вводится острая тонкая игла; она не несёт боли, но оставляет после себя что-то тянущее и тоскующее, что-то, на что необходимо откликнуться. И кто Анджело такой, чтобы возразить?

Не бойся.

Вас — никогда.

Капитан даже не вздрагивает, когда пальцы Анджело — холодные как лёд — касаются его плеч. Это словно тронуть открытый огонь: ощущение, будто кровь под кожей исходит на кипящую пену и толкается в ладони, кажущиеся такими маленькими, почти детскими на широких плечах. Анджело знает, что больше не вырастет. Возможно, ещё пара сантиметров вверх как отчаянная попытка добрать то, что было упущено в предыдущие годы, когда ему, тогда ещё подростку, полагалось носиться с друзьями сломя голову по улицам, есть за четверых и спать каждую ночь, видя вереницы сверкающих снов. Сны были, конечно. В основном наркотические. В таких снах он мечтал проснуться, а проснувшись лицом в мокрой растерзанной подушке (если вообще было на чём просыпаться) — мечтал умереть. 

Пальцы путаются в мягком шёлковом золоте, скрадывая затаившееся там живое тепло. Капитан дышит спокойно, размеренно. Он улыбается, хотя на его губах и нет улыбки. Анджело любит такое его состояние, наверное, больше многого другого: эта улыбка — только для Анджело, настоящая, не вызванная надобностью соблюдать приличия или держать лицо. А ещё она выглядит усталой. Очень усталой.

Вы снова не спите.

Веки капитана вздрагивают, и он открывает глаза. На Анджело смотрит небо.

Анджело никогда в своей жизни не видел неба. Того самого, «настоящего», на которое смотрят жители Земли. Счастливцы или неудачники, обосновавшиеся на куске камня и магмы, подвешенные в космической пыли, — как посмотреть. Все небеса, которые он знал, были творением человека, результатом погони за привычкой. Человек ступил в космос, оторвался от Земли, превратил Юпитер в бесконечный генератор гелия-3, но не смог лишить себя возможности видеть, как воздух рассеивает свет с короткой длиной волны. Не смог лишить себя иллюзии, что благословенное небо служит последним оплотом перед космической пустотой. Небо над головой было гарантией, что с человечком ничего не случится. Небо было матушкой, укрывающей детей тканым одеялом, чтобы бабайки не пришли в темноте и не утащили в свои логовища. 

Анджело на собственной шкуре узнал, что самые жуткие бабайки живут по соседству, а не прилетают со звёзд. Самые жуткие бабайки зовут тебя ласково и кротко, суют тебе в руки игрушку, смотрят масляно и тухло. Самые жуткие бабайки учат тебя читать и писать, просят звать папой, хозяином, скотиной и богом… Небо — хрупкая иллюзия того, что вселенной есть дело до тебя и твоего глупого муравьиного счастья. Но если начать кричать в эту пустоту, то не откликнется ни бог, ни дьявол.

Анджело? Всё в порядке?

Да.

Если бы только могли представить, что я чувствую. Но вы, конечно, знаете. Есть ли хоть что-то, что я способен от вас скрыть? И что я хотел бы от вас скрыть?

О, конечно, он бы хотел. Но в этом столе — Анджело знал — во втором шкафчике снизу лежал очень знакомый ему набалдашник трости, отколотый у основания. Пара камушков из окантовки выпала из своих гнёзд ещё десять лет назад, и для Анджело эти пустоты казались внимательными следящими глазами. Почему-то он всегда натыкался на них взглядом, когда было особенно больно и противно (трость стояла рядом с кроватью или была прислонена к стене, как часовой, следящий за тем, чтобы заключённый не сбежал). Анджело не рассказывал капитану об этой трости. Он вообще ему ни о чём не рассказывал и не был уверен, что смог бы, даже если бы тот попросил. Просто в один из дней уже основательно поистёршийся набалдашник появился в ящике, молчаливый и совершенно мёртвый. Капитан ничего не объяснил. Анджело не нужно было спрашивать.

Лицо капитана красиво до ненормальности. Анджело слышал, что это многих пугает — даром что почти никто не видел его без маски. Это похоже на инстинктивный страх человека перед пустотой или тем, что скрывается за ней. 

Анджело видит в капитане надежду. 

Не на будущее возрождение Зиона, не на крах Федерации, о нет,Анджело нет никакого дела до людей, союзников или противников. Пускай живут и плодятся как крысы, пускай сгинут в пожаре сверхновой — ему всё едино. Анджело тоже человек.

И ему тоже нужно небо.

Ему нужно это беспомощное и детское чувство защищённости, возникавшее, когда капитан обнимал его. В руках капитана сосредотачивался весь его мир, за пределы которого он не желал и боялся шагнуть снова — снаружи бушевала чёрная пурга. Первое время Анджело это безмерно пугало: ему казалось, что он уже лишился всякой способности доверять людям. Он не мог избавиться от привычки, видя каждое новое лицо, выстраивать его историю, изобретая всё самое мерзкое, что могло скрываться за ним. Так он готовил себя к худшему, что могло произойти от общения с этим человеком. Капитан не был человеком. И за его пугающе прекрасным лицом, казалось, не было ничего.

Но ведь даже космическая пустота на самом деле не пуста.

— Анджело.

Капитан всегда зовёт его только по имени. Лишь это бесхитростное имя, данное ему родителями, не было под запретом. Капитан умел произносить и думать его так, что других определений не требовалось. Капитан произносит и думает его так, что Анджело со временем осознаёт:вся изуверская дикость, произошедшая с ним, вывернувшая его наизнанку, лишившая даже просто животной жажды выжить, вся эта грязь — всё это стоило того, чтобы заглянуть однажды в неистово голубые глаза. И протянуть руку навстречу его руке.

Анджело проводит пальцем по единственному, что слегка разрушает гармонию линий его лица, — по белесому шраму, оставленному неизвестной рукой на человеке, которого больше нет. Человеке, который дал лицо и тело его небесам. 

Я не знаю тебя, Чар Азнабль. Я должен ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты — причина его появления, причина того, что он не спит по ночам. Но я благословляю тебя за то, что он есть. Если это успокоит твой прах, знай, что по крайней мере один человек благодарит тебя от всех остатков своей души.

Анджело берёт в ладони лицо капитана и легко и осторожно прикасается губами к его векам, укутанный таким теплом и спокойствием, каких не чувствовал с колыбели. Нежность тёплой тяжестью оседает в груди.

На искусственном небе Палау занимался рассвет — за его пределами не было ничего.

За этим небом — было всё.


End file.
